


Day 1- modern setting

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Au-gust, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Day 1- modern setting

AU-gust Prompt One: modern setting (Joker since I didn’t want to do fantasy for them :D Since they’re coming out of a fantasy setting after all)

The scent of grilled bacon filled her nostrils. It sent her stomach grumbling in need right away. Her fingers twitched around the warm mug that she held within her fingers. Bright green eyes were resting on the man that stood in front of the kitchen counter, while she sat on the very same — only dressed in one of his shirts since she’d stayed over the night. Her hair was still damp after the shower she’d taken, the shirt sticking to her body on some points because of the still damp skin.  
She couldn’t decide if she should focus on the tomatoes that he cut so skillfully, or the slender hands that held the knife. He hadn’t bothered with dressing fully, which meant that she could get a good view of his upper body, a perfect view on his strong forearms too. Yara could watch as they tensed whenever he did a move, eyes wandering from his arms to the concentrated look that he had on his face. Again he checked on the bacon that was sizzling in the pan, before he returned to the tomatoes in front of him.  
Brows were furrowed and there was a fold between them that gave away how much he actually concentrated on the task. As if he hadn’t cooked for a long time, which was probably true considering the state that his flat and his kitchen were in. Solas flat was a mess, while the kitchen was oddly clean. Not that it was messy in a dirty way… it was the books and papers that were scattered everywhere in his flat. Even in the bedroom, something they had to take care of last night very quickly to use the bed.  
To be honest, the last night hadn’t been one to concentrate on books or the color that the wall were painted in. She’d held onto these tense muscles that cooked the breakfast now. Her hands had travelled over the body that was he now presented so easily, had travelled over the smooth skin of his head and over that sharp jawline. With a cheeky tug on her lips her eyes travelled downwards to the loose sitting pants, just to quickly look away, thinking that she had touched him there, too.  
It had been one of the best nights in her life, and she couldn’t help to bite her lower lip, when she thought about how they had ruffled up the sheets on his bed. Not to mention how messy the sofa had gotten. Yara couldn’t bring herself to feel bad about it in any way. She would do it again any time if she’d had the chance. Who wouldn’t?  
The young elven girl took a sip out of her mug, felt how the warm cocoa soothed her sore throat. Eyes fluttered towards her professor once more and this time he actually looked back to her. Grayish eyes met her green ones, a smug smirk on his lips that told her that he knew exactly what she was thinking about. His expression made her heart thrum in her chest and her hand moved to undo one of the buttons of the shirt she wore- giving him a good look on her cleavage.  
He averted his eyes, his jaw slightly clenched when he put some eggs into the pan. She could see how the muscles on his forearms tensed, how he fought with himself not to look back at her.  
Of course, they’d made clear that what happened between them in the prior night was not something to be repeated. Yara had agreed to those rules yesterday, but she still wasn’t out of his flat right?  
Just once. That was what he had said, but they ended up doing it more than this one time. And it all had been so exciting that she craved for more, as did he, if his expression was anything to go by.  
“I can feel that you are staring at me Da’len.” his smooth and calm voice pulled her out of his thoughts. “Anything particular that is on your mind?” he added while he was moving to one of the plates he had placed on the counter next to him.  
“Oh, nothing at all. I’m just hungry.” That was what she said but the cheeky grin on her face told him that it was probably not just the food that she was craving. “And I was just wondering… the ‘just once’ was that aimed for last night or as long as I’m in your flat?” she asked before she stood up to take the plate he offered to her.  
“Because you know… technically I am in your flat 'just once'.” Yara added, subtly stretching to give him a good look at her long legs and the slight hint of her buttocks that were revealed due to the shirt moving up with the movement.  
She could feel his eyes on them for a moment, felt his intense gaze on her legs while his lips curled up into a cocky smile. He looked at her as if he would approve of her wit, and he probably was if the following words were anything to go by.  
“Technically yes.” he replied to her, eyes ghosting over her revealed cleavage before they wandered over the rest of her body with clear desire for them. “However, I am certain that whatever is on your mind has to wait for now since breakfast is prepared.” Oh, he played with her so clearly. But she could play that game too.  
So she waited until he had placed the contents of the pan onto the two plates, waited until he had turned off the stove before she put her food aside to move her hands over the bare torso.  
They travelled over his abs and towards his chest. Moved over his arms before they came back up again to stroke that sharp jawline. Hands rested on his cheeks before she just pulled him down into a kiss.  
A gasp got muffled by his lips when she felt the strong hands on her bare buttocks that lifted her up. She felt the hard edge of the counter underneath her, and she gladly spread his legs to let him between them. There was a silent sound of triumph when she felt his clothed erection rubbing against her thighs, and she made sure to pull him closer to her.  
Their lips moved against each other sensually, hands wrapping around his neck before she opened her lips to give way for his tongue to enter her mouth. But she didn’t let it explore without putting up a small fight.  
A fight which didn’t last long though because of the hand that ghosted over her thighs, and she had completely forgotten about putting up any restraints when his fingers reached her already dripping folds. It made her whimper against his lips in want. She’d already received so much of this the night before, had fantasized about it.  
But she craved more and the movement of her hip against his fingers made that perfectly clear. Her moan was muffled by those sensual and passionate lips as she felt his fingers slipping into her. It wasn’t enough. Not even close to what she needed because she needed him.  
“Hah’ren… please.” she broke the kiss to whisper these words sultry against his lips. Yara’s hands wandered over his spine to tug at the trousers- signalling clearly what she wanted. Her green eyes were hazy with lust and desire, her legs already twitching around his hips.  
She shivered when she felt his hardened cock rubbing against her thighs, body aching in want to feel it where she needed it the most, and she couldn’t hold in the lust filled cry that escaped her lips when he entered her.  
Fingernails dug into his back while her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him deeper into her. Yara knew by now that she was addicted to him. Addicted to every aspect of this man, his scent, the way his muscles felt beneath her hands. And by the creators his cock too.  
Her lips sucked on the skin of his shoulder, teased and nipped on the flesh which made him shudder. She bit down onto it with a tease, knowing that this would render him wild. At last, he had been in the night before and oh boy, she should’ve been proven right.  
His breath hitched and his teeth and tongue claimed her ear while he made sure to hit her sweet spot with each one of his thrust. And she had to give him that his aim was incredible since he managed to hit it all over- causing her body to thrash and to shudder while she cried out.  
Nails dug deeper into his skin as she held on because of the fast and passionate pace that he set. She felt how his lips travelled over to her neck to bite down harshly. This was all it took to sent her aching and twitching. Her muscles clenched around him as she orgasmed all messily, but she wouldn’t let go of him. Both of her hands and legs still held onto him, pushed him deeper into her before she felt his shuddering body and heard his hitched and raged breath while he spent himself inside her. It felt so fulfilling, and she held onto him as they rode out their orgasm- the breakfast cold and forgotten on the table for now.  
Mornings like these were something that she could get used to, and she was sure it wouldn't be only 'just once'.


End file.
